Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Brotherhood Chronicles
by BeatMax Sakuraba
Summary: Two brothers are choosen to save the World of Pokemon. Inspired by PMD: Gates to Infinitity. What will happen in their adventure? Of fun, adventure and heartache. Collaborated with IllusDark8. My first fanfic. I hope you enjoy.


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Brotherhood Chronicles

Author's Note: Hello, this is BeatMax. I'm so excited to finally be writing this story with the help from my good friend, IllusDark8. This story was created all from a dream and with the help from Illus, I really hope to turn this extremly long dream into a wonderful story of text. . Enjoy

Chapter 1: The Unexpected Beginning

It was a great day to be in Vancouver. The sun was shining, reflecting on the buildings as my brother, Illus and I walked on Main Street. By the way, my name is Beat. Even though, we are both sixteen, we have completely different personallities. Myself, the quiet and calm one, personally the more mature one. While, Illus on the other hand, is the more immature one being loud and overly excited.

We continued walking past many people on the busy street. People keep passing, talking about how there day was, or how they looked. Other had fights and or love affairs. It's always so different when you're in a city of people. You never know what will happen, but hey, it's all a mystery, right?

Illus and I began to walk to the park to sit down and talk. We both had our 3DS's with us and a copy of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity. Which, by the way was an amazing game. Illus sat down first and sighed, "Man, today's been crazy", he said turning on the 3DS. I nodded.

"Yeah, but I guess we can take a break now. Let's just do a dungeon and get head to somewhere to eat?", I said. Illus nodded. We began to connnect our systems together and adventure Hazy Pass to find an Outlaw. We search the floors for several minutes and couldn't find anything. Oh, I should mention what Pokemon we were should I? I was a Oshawott and Illus was a Pikachu. Anyway, after various floors that shouldn't of been we got to the final floor. In game, our Pokemon ended up finding a Frism.

I paused the game, "Illus, is this supposed to happen?", I said.

"I don't believe so, I think we must of been hacked", Illus said, confused. He then added, "Let's just turn of the system, I don't want to have some stupid Creepy Pasta moment". We turned off the consoles and began walking out of the park to the nearest resturtant.

When we got to a McDonald's, we found it was empty. "Wow, I've never seen a fast food resturant so... empty", Illus chuckled. We took our order and when we got our food, started to walk home. However, things were to start taking turns for the worst.

Illus and I took the Skytrain back to our hometown of Burnaby. We live on a quiet street, but alas it was the best place you could possibly live in. On the Skytrain, we talked about school and how Illus was going to be a main character for an upcoming play called, "Blind Dates". I told him about how the Video Game Developement team at our school was trying to give our game to Steam. It was a great time.

When, we started walking home, we noticed our street was darker then normal. Even though, the sun was still out. "Well, we're almost there! Do you have the keys, Beat?", Illus asked me.

"Right here", I told him pointing at my Keychain. "Hey, Illus... You ever have the feeling when something isn't right, like... I dunno, when things are just not supposed to be?"

Illus thought for a moment. "Yeah, I kinda feel the same way too."

Surprised, I laugh, "You sure?"

Illus nodded in agreement. I hoped he knew what I was talking about, I didn't want the wrong thing going to his head.

We turned the corner of our street and came upon a dark, dead end. We knew our house was located somewhere here, but all we could see was a small shimmering white light from the center of the road. "Illus, I don't like this!", I said nervously. My stomach started turning a little. It seemed as if someone was setting something up. I held on to my brother, but he pushed away.

"No, Beat. I gotta check this thing out.", he pointed at the white light, "Do you see that? It looks like Ice.". I looked at the object as much as I could, squinting. Illus was right, it did look like ice. At the same time, very familiar.

We both slowly made our way closer to the small light, feeling a cold chill up our spines. We stopped, in shock to see what it really was.

A frism, cold and icy was there right before our eyes. It was blocky and sharp at the top, kinda like a spiked Ice Cream cone. We starred at it in amazment to see it in finer detail. "Don't rub it", I said.

Illus ignored what I was saying and did just that and with that, the frism melted up and played back a voice. The voice was old and sounded as if the person was knowledgeable. He said, "To whom have found the Frism, you will expect something that will change your life for ever. Do not be alarmed, but tonight, you'll expect someting you'll be dreaming of.". Suddenly, the Frism frooze again, and the streetlight shined.

"What does that mean?", Illus asked.

I backslapped my brother and growled, "I told you not to do anything!". I started pacing back and forth and thinking of what it meant. "Great, just great. Darn it!".

The sun had fallen and the moon was bright. The night had surely come, but it would be the last we would see from our bedrooms. As night continued and the house was asleep, I stayed up wondering what the message was about.

BANG, CLATTER, BANG

"Beat! Get in here", I heard my brother yell. I ran out of my bed to his room and stared at the what was the Frism, bright and powerful freezing the air and floating in the air.

"Oh my god, Illus... I told...",

"Silence!", the Frism roared. "You have been choosen to save the Pokemon world, and we need your..."

There was a silence, and it stayed that way until a light as bright as the sun blinded us, and all we heard was, "HEEELLLLPPPP!".

That's when everything went dark and black.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


End file.
